PHOENIX
by LadyxKira
Summary: phoenix is a preson or thing reborn from the death of their fromer selves to grow and strive and become wholely new a new preson shall arise fom the ashes just as bella did can jasper cope wit our sassy bella or will he fall hard for his brothers love
1. Chapter 1

**hello this story just kinda fell in my lap i was doing my homework and listening to music i felt i need to write this so tell e what you think here is my play list for this chapter.**

_**impossible**_** by shontelle**

_**sugar**_** by flo rida**

_**break your heart**_** by tiao cruz**

_**la la la**_** by auburn**

_**naturally**_** by selena gomez**

_**your love is my drug**_** by ke$ha**

_**sexy chick **_**by david gluetta**

_**cant be tamed**_** by miley cyrus**

_**omg **_**by usher**

**i know this chapter is short i hope you like it cuz i have no clue where this story is going to go **

**i do not own twilight but i do own the randomness in this story**

****

**phonix**

**chapter one**

**the day edward left was the day i was reborn i finally realized that i didnt ever really love him and he wasnt the man i thought he was. deep in my heart and soul i was happy to have finally seen this. i felt free yet still trapped. when sam found me that day my whole life changed. i grew in to a fully independent and strong willed woman. i graduated and when to college dated some guys when to parties and got high i was forgetting the supernatural world but the emptiness i felt never went away i still missed the cullens even the fuck up ex of mine but it was jasper i missed the most he was always on my mind. as i walk out of the bar i felt as if i was being watch i started to panic but a claming wave came over me "Jasper" i hissed i felt like running to him and what was i thinking what the fuck could this emptiness be from the fact that i was in love with him. holy fuck was i? i felt weak and then darkness came over me then nothing...**

**tbc**

**so what did u think, is it jasper or could it be someone much worse does he love her too stay toned to see what happens**

**i cant try to update weekly but it might not work because of my classes but i will do my damn best to write chapters in a notebook so i can update more often**


	2. Chapter 2

**so i would like to thank **_**eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS**_** for reviewing it means a lot to me i like to also thank my sexy mate for putting up with me writting. ok so i seen a lot of people have read my story i am thankful for that. so this chapter is for **_**eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS. **_

**i do not own twilight cuz if i did i would have bought myself a nanny sadly i cant buy a nanny so i am here playing with jasper and bella oh the wicked things i could do lol. so on we must go with this story that may just lead to wicked thing *evil grin***

:

:

:

:  
:

_last time in phonix our sweet bella was just coming out of a bar walking to her smoking hot purple jag she has a panic attack and passed out_

:

:

Chapter 2

ugh my head hurts damn it why does me passing out always have to hurt fuck calming waves wash over "mmm jasper thanks that helps a lot" he chuckles "so how did you know it was me bella" i blushed "because smart ass who else would send calming wave to me when i was haveing a panic attack i am not that dumb. but anywhos why are you here i mean i dnt mean to sound like a bitch just why" he took a deep unneeded breathe i so could tell this could tell it was going to be a long story " wat jazz lets go to my place we will be more comfortable" he helped me up and look me over i must look a hot mess i looked at him and my god i could feel myself get wet my eyes widen in realizations he could smell that fuck my got i wanted him to fuck me till i walk like a cowgirl "bella what are you thinking bout because i can feel the lust comming off you in waves and you smell aroused" i wish the ground would swallow me hole or i could swallow for jasper fuck i need to get laid. i blushed thinking to myself _please fuck me cowboy _jasper chuckles i look at him and whispered" did... did... did i just say that out loud" jasper walk to me and grabbed my hands "bella look at me" i look in to his god like golden eyes and the emoitions i see in then made me forget all else i lean up and kissed him with all i had he kissed me back with as much passion as i did him. he pulled back " bella i am not edward" my temper rose i slapped him it only hurt me so i glared at him " you son of a bitch how could you think that ugh whatever i love you and only you" tears threated to run down my cheeks but i held on till i whipped around and cilmbed into my car "bella please wait i..." i cut him off by slaming the door i opened the window and look at him he lookm so lost " jazz here is my address come see me when you think about this i love you jazz and i always have" then i speed off into the night feeling so lost and confused adn more empty then ever.

:

:

:

tbc

:

so what did you think i know my chapters are short but i promiss they will get longer so now review please and my next chapter might be for you

so should i add the cullen should jake make an appears comeon people what do you think should happen


	3. Chapter 3

ok i love that people have love this story and it mske me so happy that i can provide people with this enjoyment. i like to thank everyone who reviewed ok so like i have classes 2mrrw so i going to try to post as much as i can but i cant be too sure it will be in the next few days maybe by saturday

ok so i dnt own twilight

:

:

:  
Chapter 3

:

JPOV 

mmmmmmm that smell how could i forget a thing like that edward would hate that i found her he always hate that i was in love with her yeah she was his singer but she was my everything alice hated that i wasnt in love with her i mean she can be even a bigger bitch then rose my whole immortal life has bee fucked up till i meet bella oh sweet bella i was working u the courage when i saw bella leave the bar i could feel the confidence rolling off her god i love to to stand in the shadow she was like my own wet dream made to life with all her emotions mmmmm so yummy god that dress was killing me my head snapped up when i felt fear start to roll off her i look at her she then looked straight at me as i send calming waves towards her she looked shock the i hear her wishper my name from her sweet lips then she blacked out i ran over there and held her till she woke up as she started to strirr i sent her calming waves she moaned "mmm jasper thanks that helps a lot" i chuckled. i went on to speak "so how did you know it was me bella" she blushed so beautifully "because smart ass who else would send calming wave to me when i was haveing a panic attack i am not that dumb. but anywhos why are you here i mean i dnt mean to sound like a bitch just why" i took a deep unneeded breathe she looked at me " wait jazz lets go to my place we will be more comfortable" i helped her up and look her over damn she looked fine as hell i couldnt believe i let her got but wait i feel lust pouring off of her by the seconds it grew so much i grew so painfully hard "bella what are you thinking bout because i can feel the lust comming off you in waves and you smell aroused" i almost moan she smelled soooo damn good she was my goddess and i just wanted to worship her she wimpered "please fuck me cowboy" i chuckles she look at me and whispered" did... did... did i just say that out loud" i nodded my head and walk over to her as her head sank i grab her chin softly " bella look at me" i look in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes i fell myself fall in to a deep abssy i lean down to her and kissed her with all the love and passion i had for her i pulled back a little bit " bella i am not edward" i have no clue what made me say that then i saw her swing a hand to my face i heard the bone crack i felt bad she glared at mr " you son of a bitch how could you think that ugh whatever i love you and only you" tears ran down her cheeks as she whipped around to hewr car door fuck i am such an ass i watch her cilmbed into her car "bella please wait i..." she cut me off by slaming the door she opened the window and look at me and held a piece of paper i took it she look so heartbroken and i did that the i hear her " jazz here is my address come see me when you think about this i love you jazz and i always have " jazz here is my address come see me when you think about this i love you jazz and i always have" the she sped off into the night i looked at the paper and took off running i was going to get back my sweet bella

i got there about 10 mins before she did i saw her get out of her can i walk up to her and grab her and kissed he like a dying man with water i couldnt get enough i pulled back look into my beautiful mate-to-be's eye " bella..."

:

:

:  
:

oooooooooooo i cut you all off hahahahahahahaha! anyways should alice see this and tell edward and have him come try to hurt the unstable couple or wat oooooooo wat is going to happen cant wait to find out too cuz i still have no clue when it is going like you i have t9o sit and wait

so review review review


	4. Chapter 4

this is not a chapter i am so sorry i havent posted in a while i have benn every busy with my classes and my kids i feel like i am letting you all down i hope to have something wrote down in a notebook tomorrow atlest i try to post at lest 2 chapters so yeah i feel really bad that i have been so busy that i forgot to write about our cocky lil bella and our superman jazz ugh i am so horrible i throw flames at myself so anyway i have to get to bed cuz i got to get up at 6 to get ready for a class at 8 so yeah the chapter or chapters might be posted friday i know for sure on sunday so good nite all my readers and sweet crazy vampire dreams. and have a pleasent day

xoxoxoxoxo pretty lil misa

god i love death note


End file.
